Daj mi odejść!
by Yuuka5
Summary: Chcę zapomnieć, chcę żyć na nowo.


Patrzę na niego jak zaczarowany. Każda, choćby najmniejsza jego cząstka jest idealna, a wszystko co robi perfekcyjne. Jest sobą, esencją ideału. Mogę tylko marzyć o tym, by też być tak niezwykłym, jak on.

Nawet się do niego nie umywam i dobrze zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

Przebiega przeze mnie dreszcz, a przyjemne ciepło rozchodzi się po całym moim ciele, gdy czuję na sobie jego wzrok. Wybrał mnie, właśnie _mnie_. Dalej nie potrafię w to uwierzyć i wciąż powstrzymuję się od szczypania w ramię, by sprawdzić czy to jednak nie sen. Patrzę jak podchodzi do mnie z tym swoim firmowym, szelmowskim uśmiechem i chwyta moją dłoń, sprawiając, że ledwo łapię oddech. Jego palce krążą po moim przedramieniu, a wzrok okala całą sylwetkę. Chcę go do siebie przyciągnąć, poczuć jego usta i zobaczyć czy są takie, jak sobie zawsze wyobrażałem. Pragnę go jak nikogo innego, choć wiem, że powinien być dla mnie nieosiągalny.

- Daiki – szepczę w jego stronę, a w moich oczach wzbierają się łzy. Wszystko staje się rozmazane, kolory łączą się w jedną, wielką plamę, a jego postać zaczyna się oddalać. Nie czuję już dotyku tej dużej, szorstkiej dłoni, a wszechogarniające ciepło powoli opuszcza moje ciało, które nagle drętwieje i staje się okrutnie zimne. Łzy powoli spływają po moim policzku i delikatnie znaczą przebytą drogę. Chcę je zetrzeć wierzchem dłoni, ale nie potrafię się poruszyć choćby na milimetr. Straciłem kontrolę nad własnym ciałem.

_Umieram?_

Nie widzę już niczego. Nie wiem czy to świat stracił swoje kolory, czy to ja zaniewidziałem, ale wiem jedno – nie chcę tu być. Zimne powiewy wiatru trącają moje włosy, a jedną rzeczą jaką widzę jest zbliżająca się do mnie plama, sylwetka znacznie odznaczająca się od wszechogarniającej czerni tego miejsca.  
Mój oddech znów gwałtownie przyśpiesza. Postać zbliża się do mnie, a każdy detal staje się coraz bardziej widoczny. Znowu widzę bezdenne, ciemnoniebieskie tęczówki, charakterystyczną zmarszczkę na czole i wąskie, popękane usta. Chcę dotknąć jego twarzy, upewnić się, że jest tuż przy mnie, ale ponownie nie mogę zmusić ciała do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Czuję jak bezsilność zdobywa nade mną coraz to większą przewagę, a moje własne ciało jakby śmieje się z upadku swojego właściciela, który nawet nie może zmusić się do walki o władzę.

Aomine staje przede mną w pełnej krasie, a ja cudem zmuszam kąciki ust do wykrzywienia się w niewielkim uśmiechu. Chcę napawać się jego widokiem, siłą wręcz bijącą z ciała bruneta, ale mimowolnie odwracam wzrok, nie wiedząc co począć. Zbliżyć się do niego, odezwać się… W głowie mam całkowitą pustkę, a każda myśl wydaje się bardziej idiotyczna od poprzedniej, co sprawia, że resztki pewności siebie mnie opuszczają.  
Dopiero po chwili zmuszam się do spojrzenia prosto na Daikiego, który jakby czekał na moją reakcję, dalej stojąc w tej samej pozycji, nie ruszając się choćby o milimetr.

Dopiero teraz zauważam, że ten Aomine różni się od swojego poprzednika. Tamten był szeroko uśmiechniętym śmiałkiem, który patrzył na świat przez różowe okulary. Oczy zawsze świeciły mu wesoło, a figlarny uśmiech tańczył na jego ustach, co i rusz ukazując białe, proste zęby. Poprzedni przyciągał swoim urokiem osobistym, kusił na każdy możliwy sposób i sprawiał, że moje kolana się uginały na samą myśl o nim, a ten… Jest wrakiem człowieka. Pod oczami mężczyzny jawią się ciemne sińce, a te cudowne, granatowe oczy są pozbawione dawnego blasku. Zmarszczka na czole jeszcze bardziej się pogłębiła, dodając mu z dobre kilka lat, a wąskie usta, o których tak często fantazjuję, są zaciśnięte w cienką linię.

A jednak to wciąż Aomine, nawet jeśli jest całkowicie odmieniony.

Ten chodzący ideał wręcz promienieje, jak zwykle zresztą. Widzę jak jego sylwetka rozprasza czerń, która nas otacza, a oczy, patrzące prosto na mnie, sprawiają, że moje odrętwiałe ciało ponownie zalewa znajome ciepło. Jest dla mnie jak gwiazdy, przebijający się przez powłokę nocy; niczym słońce, wychylające się znad ciemnoszarych chmur, wciąż zalegających nade mną. Ratuje moją biedną, zwichrowaną psychikę od popadnięcia w obłęd i wyciąga z dołka, w który sam mnie wpycha. O ironio, to właśnie on jest powodem tych wszystkich załamań, wylanych hektolitrów gorzkich łez i śladów po paznokciach wbitych bladą skórę podczas wewnętrznych agonii. To on niszczy i ratuje jednocześnie, wzbijając mnie na wyżyny, by następnie wbić w błoto. I nawet mimo tego wiem, że nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić życia bez niego. Cholerny, zakochany w sobie dupek uzależnił mnie od siebie, a ja wciąż na to pozwalam.

- Kise, spójrz mi w oczy – mówi z wyraźną nutą irytacji w głosie, która często pojawia się w jego głosie, gdy ze mną rozmawia. Rozmowa z moją osobą nigdy nie sprawia mu przyjemności, oczywiście, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Ale co mogę począć, skoro tak bardzo uwielbiam słuchać barwy głosu Aomine? Nawet jeśli jest naszpikowana dziesiątkami negatywnych odczuć skierowanych w moją stronę, dalej nie potrafię powstrzymać odruchu wsłuchiwania się w ten miły dla ucha, zabarwiony delikatną chrypą baryton. – Kise!

Kiedy wreszcie zdobywam się na spojrzenie prosto w te atramentowe ślepia zauważam, że na twarzy Aomine widać jak bardzo jest wyprowadzony z równowagi. Cóż, nigdy nie należał do najcierpliwszych osób na świecie i wątpię by to się zmieniło.

- Słucham, Aominecchi?

- Musisz przestać. – Jego głos nagle traci na tonie i staje się delikatniejszy. Nie jest już zirytowany, nastąpiła zmiana, której nie potrafię dokładnie zidentyfikować.

- O co ci chodzi…? – pytam, po czym staram się do niego zbliżyć. Tym razem moje ciało nie protestuje i posłusznie słucha swojego właściciela, a ja znajduję się tuż przy brunecie. Podnoszę dłoń, chcąc dotknąć choćby opuszkiem palca tego niezwykłego mężczyzny, gdy nagle czuję jak mój nadgarstek zostaje złapany w uchwyt jego placów. – Aominecchi, czy mógłbyś mi wyjaś-

- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz o czym mówię! – przerywa mi, ponownie się unosząc. Słysząc jego podniesiony głos wzdragam się, przypomniawszy sobie te wszystkie chwile gdy się nim kłóciłem. Nie znam powodu, dla którego tak bardzo się denerwuje, ale wiem, że tym razem mi nie odpuści. Widzę to w jego oczach, innych, choć zarazem tych samych. Te kilka słów powoduje ogromny zamęt i nie mogę opanować batalii, która rozgrywa się w mojej głowie. – Musisz przestać żyć przeszłością. Zapomnij o mnie, daj mi odejść!

Nawet jeśli staram się wmówić sobie, że nie wiem co na myśli ma brunet, dalej czuję się jakbym tylko się okłamywał. Mam mętlik w głwoie, a moje myśli plączą się między sobą, powodując, że jestem jeszcze bardziej skonfundowany.

- Przestań rozpamiętywać to, co było, Kise. Tego już nie ma, _nas_ już nie ma. Czy ty nie widzisz, że tylko jeszcze bardziej pogarszasz swoją i tak beznadziejną sytuację? Niszczysz samego siebie, idioto!

Zasłuchany w słowa Aomine, każde trafiające prosto w serce niczym tysiące igieł, nawet nie zauważam, że płaczę. Łza za łzą skapują z mojego nosa i brody, nie potrafię powstrzymać szlochu.

_Chcę zapomnieć, chcę żyć na nowo._

- Ale nie potrafię, Aominecchi – szepczę, samemu nie rozumiejąc słów, które wychodzą z moich ust. Ciało działa samowolnie, robiąc to co same uważa za słuszne. Ponownie tracę nad nim kontrolę, nie mogąc zapanować nad żadną, nawet najmniejszą cząstką siebie.

- Nie interesuje mnie to. Zrozum to wreszcie, zniknąłem z twojego świata i już do niego nie wrócę! – Sylwetka Aomine nagle znika, ponownie zastąpiona przez ciemność. Chcę krzyczeć by wracał, by nie zostawiał mnie samego, ale głos staje mi w gardle i nie mogę wydobyć żadnego dźwięku. Upadam na kolana, trzęsąc się jak osika i chwytam się za włosy, ciągnąc za nie najmocniej jak mogę. Ból pomaga mi się wyładować, przywraca mnie do rzeczywistości i sprawia, że wracają mi zmysły.  
Chcę żeby to wszystko się skończyło, żebym wreszcie miał spokój, o który modlę się o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

Słyszę szept, prawie niesłyszalny wśród moich pociągnięć nosem i cichych szlochów. Staram się wyłapać słowa, ale wszystko zlewa się w szum i nie wiem już czy to się dzieje naprawdę, czy to tylko nocna mara.

_Znów odchodzisz, znów mnie ranisz._

Właśnie wtedy szepty stają się głośniejsze, a mi udaje się zrozumieć to jedno, pojedyncze zdanie, które jak zwykle rani mnie najbardziej ze wszystkich.

- Nigdy nie było nam to pisane, Kise. Spróbuj to zrozumieć i daj i sobie, i mnie spokój.

_I to właśnie jest koniec_.

_Za każdym razem jest tak samo, nie uważasz, Aominecchi?_ _Przychodzisz, dając mi nadzieję, a potem znów mnie zostawiasz. To już taka nasza rutyna, nieprawdaż? Wracasz kiedy tylko chcesz, nawet nie dając żadnego sygnału czy ostrzeżenia. Ale ostatnio składasz mi częstsze wizyty. Noc w noc mnie nawiedzasz, sprawiając, że nawet sen nie przynosi mi ukojenia, a moje myśli kłębią się i mieszają. Sprawiasz, że nie wiem już co jest urojeniem, a co rzeczywistością. I nie dość, że pojawiasz się w dzień, to jeszcze witasz mnie w noce. Chcesz bym już całkowicie stracił zmysły, prawda? Tak, to do ciebie podobne – uprzykrzanie ludziom życia, póki się nie poddadzą. Ale wiesz, Aomiecchi, ja już dawno temu się poddałem, więc nie masz na co liczyć. Z dniem kiedy dowiedziałem się, że już więcej cię nie zobaczę wszystko straciło sens. Nie miałem po co walczyć, toteż złożyłem broń. To chyba logiczne. _

_Ale dzisiaj coś się zmieniło. Powiedziałeś coś, wręcz pchnąłeś mnie do działania. Teraz mogę spokojnie zasnąć, bez koszmarów. Bez ciebie. __**Bez nas i tego, co uważałem za wizję naszej przyszłości.**_

* * *

**Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że fik może wydawać się pogmatwany i niespójny, ale na swoją obronę powiem, że zrobiłam sobie tak długą (jak dla mnie) przerwę od pisania, że mogłam wypaść z wprawy i ciężko mi cokolwiek napisać. W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej połowa z osób, które to przeczytały, zrozumiały wszystko. Jeśli nie to zapraszam na PW, chętnie coś wyjaśnię XD  
Yuuka is back, bitches! **


End file.
